Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Arten von Wiki-Videos und wie sie erstellt werden
Als wir dir zum ersten Mal von der Wiki-Modernisierung erzählt haben, haben wir erwähnt, dass Wiki-Videos ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Modernisierung der Plattform sind. Heutzutage sehen sich User im Internet gerne Videos an und die Werbeanzeigen, die wir vor interessante Wiki-Videos schalten, ermöglichen es uns, die Seite von zu viel störender Werbung zu befreien und nicht mit Anzeigen zu überladen. Das verbessert wiederum die Ladegeschwindigkeit aller Fandom-Wikis. Und um all das zu erreichen, müssen wir Videos erstellen, die die Besucher auch gerne ansehen möchten. Wir probieren derzeit unterschiedliche Arten von Videoinhalten aus, um zu sehen, was wo am besten funktioniert. Arten von Wiki-Videos Wir experimentieren mit den Arten von Wiki-Videos, die auf einigen unserer am häufigsten besuchten Seiten vorgestellt werden. Und wir werden uns auch weiterhin mit diesen Experimenten beschäftigen, damit wir unseren Benutzern und der Allgemeinheit Inhalte präsentieren könne, die sie interessieren. Bisher sind wir auf vier verschiedene Arten von Videoinhalten gestoßen: *Individuelle Videos mit hohem Produktionsaufwand. Hierbei handelt es sich um von uns speziell angefertigte Videos: mit Sprechern, digitalen Effekten, Begleitkommentaren und vielem mehr. Diese Videos werden besonders in großen und populären Communitys platziert und dort auf häufig besuchten Seiten angezeigt. Darin werden unsere Benutzer als Experten ihrer Fandoms in den Mittelpunkt gestellt. Ein Beispiel für ein solches Video ist "Werden wir jemals die Andromeda-Galaxie besuchen?" für Mass Effect: Andromeda im englischen Mass Effect Wiki. *Video aus Vorlagen mit Begleitkommentaren. Diese Videos folgen einem einfachen Format und es werden darin Filmausschnitte oder Bilder zum Thema zusammen mit einem Begleitkommentar vorgestellt. Beispiele dafür sind Übersichten von Charakteren oder Listen wie die 5 besten Momente eines bestimmten Themas. Zum Beispiel Newt Scamander und eine Liste der Zaubersprüche im englischen Harry Potter Wiki. Der Begleitkommentar kann auch von Bildschirmtexten begleitet werden. *Videos aus Vorlagen mit Bildschirmtexten. Anders als bei Videovorlagen mit Begleitkommentaren, wird bei diesen Videos der Text auf dem Bildschirm angezeigt und nicht eingesprochen. Ein Beispiel ist Vaiana im englischen Disney Wiki. *Videos von Drittanbietern. Dabei handelt es sich um Videos, die nicht von uns erstellt wurden, die aber als hochwertige offizielle Videos angesehen werden, wie etwa Trailer oder offizielle Gaming-Videos. Beispiele dafür sind etwa die Champion Spotlights im englischen League of Legends Wiki wie das Video zu Aatrox. Wir sind der Meinung, dass auf einigen Seiten ein Video mit hohem Produktionsaufwand durchaus Sinn ergibt, auf anderen Seiten wiederum ein einfacheres Video besser passt. Wir experimentieren mit diesen unterschiedlichen Arten von Videos und damit, wie oft welche Art eingesetzt wird und möchten damit sicherstellen, dass die Bedürfnisse unserer Leser erfüllt werden. Außerdem müssen wir darauf achten, dass Zeit und Ressourcen unserer Videoprofis effizient genutzt werden. Unsere Videoproduzenten in San Francisco und Los Angeles erstellen individuelle Videos und unser Community Development Team kümmert sich um die Drehbucherstellung und gelegentlich sogar um die Bearbeitung von Videos, wobei auch verschiedene Werkzeuge zur Videoerstellung verwendet werden, die wir gerade ausprobieren. Wir nutzen die Talente unserer Mitarbeiter immer dort, wo sie am effektivsten sind und stellen dadurch sicher, dass wir für unsere Benutzer und Leser nur die besten Videos bereitstellen. Wie können User also Wiki-Videos erstellen? Wikis werden von Benutzern geschrieben, und gerade das macht sie so authentisch. Daher solltest du auch so viel wie möglich in den Erstellungsprozess von Wiki-Videos eingebunden sein. Derzeit versuchen wir herauszufinden, wie genau das aussehen kann, dabei beginnen wir mit der Drehbucherstellung. Wir arbeiten mit einigen unserer Video-Test-Communitys wie dem englischen Elder Scrolls Wiki zusammen an der Drehbucherstellung. Andere Communitys wie die englische DC Database rezensieren die Drehbücher, die wir schreiben. Sobald sichergestellt ist, dass der Drehbuchprozess funktioniert, testen wir Werkzeuge zur Videobearbeitung, die unsere Benutzer dann verwenden können. Noch ist es zu früh, um genau sagen zu können, wie das aussehen könnte, unser endgültiges Ziel ist jedoch, dir eine Möglichkeit zu geben, an den Inhalten von Wiki-Videos mitzuarbeiten und dabei jede Menge Spaß zu haben. Hast du Erfahrung mit der Erstellung von Videos? Bist du am Drehbuchschreiben interessiert? Lass es uns wissen! Wir würden gerne erfahren, wer in der Community an der Erstellung von Wiki-Videos interessiert ist. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News